


On Sailing and Libraries

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the introductions and before the choosing of teams for the ship race, a debate about the best way to learn to sail is had and a challenge is issued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sailing and Libraries

It took Elisabeth several moments to realize that someone was speaking to her, she was so immersed in the book she was reading. Arching an eyebrow and blinking away the book fog, she peered over the top of the leather bound volume in her hands.  
  
'Prince' Hamin of Hise was sitting opposite her, leaning back precariously in his chair, the wicked grin she had grown (somewhat reluctantly) fond of during their romps exploring the castle spread across his face. "At last, you emerge." He righted his chair and leaned his elbows on the table.  
  
"Mm, fancy meeting you here, prince pirate. All this dust and these boring old books. I'm surprised you aren't allergic," she replied, marking her place in the book with a finger before turning her full, confused (though more than a little flattered) attention towards Hamin.  
  
"On the contrary, Glitter. Every good pirate knows that if you want to find a treasure, you first need to know where to look," he replied, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
Elisabeth was unsure how to respond to that ( _was that flirting?_ ) and, cheeks reddening, blinked at him owlishly while racking her mind for a witty response ( too late) before he continued speaking.  
  
"Ah what's this precious? Reading books on sailing? Are you preparing to help me win the ship race?" Hamin's grin widened as he riffled through the books and scrolls spread around the table, some opened to specific passages, others neatly stacked and closed.  
  
With an indignant snort, Elisabeth snapped, "Now why would I be helping you? I've the opportunity to captain a team, as you well know!"  
  
It was Hamin's turn to raise an eyebrow. With a laugh he asked, "Do you mean to challenge me then?"  
  
"Perhaps," Elisabeth replied, turning back to her book.  
  
She sensed rather than saw Hamin come around the table to read over her shoulder. "Hmm, this part here is not quite right," he said leaning over her shoulder to point. The ends of a braid flopped onto the page, right over the lines Elisabeth was trying to read. She flicked them away with a questioning noise and reread the line for a third time. "You'd need to use a sextant, not an astrolabe to measure that degree." Taking the book from her hands (and eliciting a cry of annoyance) he said, "You know you can't learn to sail just by reading."  
  
Reaching for the book, Elisabeth snapped, "If I know the theories behind it, I'm sure I'll manage well enough."  
  
"Or, I could show you." Hamin held the book over his head, forcing Elisabeth to stand to reach for it. An irritated sigh made them both pause and glance over at the table in the corner, where Duke Lyon sat, scowling at them over his tower of books.  
  
Snatching the book from Hamin's hands, Elisabeth sat back down, smoothed her skirts, and fixed Hamin with a reproachful glare. She hissed, "And what would your teammates say to that?"  
  
Completely unfazed by her glare (which would have peeled paint, had it not been for the slight upturn of her lips), he answered, "Oh probably along the lines of how kind it was of me to give the losing team some pointers. Or smart remarks about my ability to resist treasure." He winked at her.  
  
"And what, pray tell, makes you so certain I'll lose?"  
  
"I _am_ from Hise. But don't worry, when I win-"  
  
"If. If you win, prince pirate," Elisabeth cut him off with a fierce stare.  
  
"Ah, Glitter," he murmured, "remember what I told you about pirates and challenges." With a bow, he presented her with a golden rose very like the one she'd found in her hair during the introductions, before he left without another word.  
  
Flustered, she stuck the flower in her bun and picked up her book once more, muttering to herself about not needing any help whatsoever, thank you very much!  
  
"Mmhmm...so is that why you're reading that book upside-down?" a voice at the other table called quietly.  
  
"I-I...It's not!" Elisabeth flipped the book around, and, red to the roots of her golden hair, snapped, "Oh mind your own books, Duke Lyon!"  
  
With a snort, he disappeared behind his books again, leaving Elisabeth staring at the same paragraph she'd been trying to read for the past quarter hour at least, playing idly with the rose tucked in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long, so I hope the characterization is ok! I had to include a cameo by Duke Lyon, because I like to imagine he and Elisabeth are grumpy library buddies. In my mind, Hamin is one of those people who uses generic pet names for everyone in typical conversation, and gives them a specific nickname on top of it.


End file.
